


Inevitable

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Hawke and Isabela have always been inevitable.





	Inevitable

There were two things everyone knew about Marian Hawke.

1\. She was only into women  
2\. She was a player

This much was evident when she went home to her estate every night with a new woman on her arm. Whenever Hawke wanted someone, she got her (well, if they were into women as well. She tried sleeping with Aveline once and got a solid thwack to her head instead). 

It was inevitable that she slept with Merrill. It was sweet, much sweeter than Hawke would have liked, but hey, she couldn’t deny that it was good sex.

Hawke kept her conquests as one night stands, and Merrill was understandably upset about it. Eventually, Varric made the two sit down and talk it over, and Hawke explained to Merrill that she deserved better than what Hawke was. She told Merrill that she was just a player looking for a good lay and that she would find someone who would look at her like she was the world. When Hawke suggested that this person might be Anders (because everyone saw how he looked at the young elf), Merrill blushed a pretty shade of red. However, three weeks later, Hawke saw the two walking hand in hand in lowtown, browsing various vendor stands, and Hawke grinned to herself. Her two friends deserved to be happy.

It was also inevitable that she slept with Isabela. Honestly, Hawke was surprised that it hadn’t happened sooner, that it had taken them years to sleep together. But one day, Isabela showed up in Hawke’s estate, their usual banter took a more...suggestive tone, and before either knew it, Isabela was on top of Hawke, ravishing the mage like she had never been ravished before. It was also inevitable that Isabela told her she didn’t want feelings involved, and Hawke readily agreed. Hawke had never been in love and never wanted to be in love. She saw how love acted. She knew that love complicated things to know end. And to avoid love, one must avoid feelings.

What Hawke hadn’t thought was inevitable, however, was sleeping with Isabela again one week later. And then again after that. And so on and so forth. Hawke had never slept with the same woman twice; that’s what she was noteworthy for after all (and her prowess with magic, but sometimes that was less impressive to women). However, she constantly found herself either in Isabela’s room in the Hanged Man or in her estate, breath heaving after her activities with Isabela. After six months or so of doing that, Hawke realized that something strange was blooming in her chest, some feeling she couldn’t pinpoint. 

It wasn’t until her mother died that Hawke realized that these were feelings. The romantic ones. The type she had spent the better part of 26 years avoiding.

See, Hawke had been too busy grieving to even notice when Isabela came into her bedroom. It wasn’t until Isabela sat down beside her that Hawke looked up. Isabela’s eyes shone with concern, sadness, and some other emotion that Hawke couldn’t identify.

Hawke said, “You don’t have to stay here. I know you aren’t good with emotions. Balls, neither am I.”

And Isabela had responded, “It’s okay. I want to be here.”

So, Isabela had stayed. Hawke laid in bed and Isabela slipped off her shoes and laid right behind her, and she spooned her and comforted her as Hawke cried nearly silently. 

They fell asleep like that and Hawke surprisingly slept a dreamless sleep.

When Hawke woke up in the morning and turned in Isabela’s arms, she saw Isabela’s peacefully sleeping face and realized that Isabela had never stayed the night before.

She then realized that she had feelings for the pirate as well.

Hawke kept these feelings to herself of course. It wouldn’t do anyone any good regardless. If Hawke stopped taking home random women, no one remarked. It was quite obvious to all except the two involved that Hawke and Isabela were inevitably becoming something more.

It was three months after her mother died that Hawke realized that she was in love with Isabela.

She stood breathless over the dead Arishok’s body. She was victorious. She turned back to her companions, all of whom looked at her with utter relief in their eyes. Except for Isabela. The pirate looked sad, scared, and again, that strange emotion was in her eyes. Hawke narrowed her focus in on her and realized she was completely in love.

Hawke didn’t have time to tell Isabela these feelings. Hawke spent the evening in Anders’ clinic and when she awoke, he informed her that the pirate fled at first light.

Hawke realized that this was why she didn’t do feelings. Because of course that blasted pirate would run away, again mind you.

So, Hawke did what she knew best: she took random women home almost nightly after she was fully recovered. It was inevitable.

Three years past with the same monotony. Wake up with some random girl still in bed, get ready for the day, fight some bandits, make some shady deals, get wasted at the Hanged Man, take another random girl home. Rinse and repeat.

It was in the last month of the third year that Isabela reappeared in her life. The pirate looked much of the same. When Hawke saw her, her traitorous heart beat viciously in her chest. Her foolish legs carried her to the bar without her say. Her mouth opened and joking words fell from her mouth unbidden.

Isabela rejoined her crew. They went after Castillon. Isabela got her ship.

Sometime about two months after Isabela rejoined the group, Isabela tells Hawke that she’s falling for her. And it’s all Hawke has in her to not kiss her right then and there. The two hadn’t been intimate at all since Isabela returned; Hawke wouldn’t let herself get hurt again, and Isabela knew better than to push the mage before she was ready.

The two talk about it sitting at a table in the Hanged Man. Isabela was falling for her. Isabela wanted her and Hawke to sail around the world someday. Isabela wanted to go to sleep next to Hawke every night and wake up next to her every morning. Isabela was willing to give commitment another try, because damnit, she had realized sometime during the second year of her absence that she had left her heart in Hawke’s hands.

The two got up and Isabela closed the distance between them, pressing up onto her toes to kiss the taller woman.

At that moment, Hawke thought it was inevitable for Isabela to admit her feelings. Something had been blooming between them for years, even before they slept together.

After the confession, things occured in Kirkwall much more quickly than either of them would like to have happened.

A civil war ensued. Hawke, inevitably, sided with Orsino. Anders was killed by Hawke. Merrill was left heartbroken, pregnant with their unborn child.

When Hawke later confronted Merrill about it, the young elf was surprisingly understanding of Hawke’s decision. Though both women wished for freedom for the mages, the destruction that Anders caused was too much for him to not be held accountable. Anders was nothing but determined as Vengeance grew within him, and Hawke knew that if she let him go, he would continue to grow out of control.

“I am sad, Hawke, but not angry. I cannot be mad at you for making the decision you saw as best. Even I might have made the same decision in your shoes. Anders begged for that mercy, and I am grateful you granted him that. I am just sad because my love for him couldn’t save him.”

Hawke responded, “I think that at the end of the day, he just wanted you to be free. You and your unborn child. Vengeance slowly consumed who Anders was. I don’t think you could’ve stopped it.”

“I suppose you’re right Hawke. He became someone unrecognizable, even to me. It is perhaps for the best that things turned out how they did. I am just glad he is no longer suffering.”

Most of them ran away on Isabela’s ship. Aveline stayed with Donnic, and they fled back to Ferelden. Sebastian found his own way back to Starkhaven.

It was inevitable that Hawke would lose touch with those two former companions of hers. 

Three months after being out on the open sea, they drop-ed Merrill off to her clan so she can give birth to the baby and raise it with the help of those who can aid her.

Two months after that, Fenris decided to leave when they docked in Starkhaven for supplies. He says he will join Sebastian’s army, and he plans of freeing slaves in Tevinter.

They receive a letter from Merrill. She had given birth to a boy. She named him Anders.

Varric was the last to depart. He left in Ferelden and said he would make his way back to Kirkwall, Seekers be damned.

It was inevitable that they all left. Fleeing on a ship had never been in their plans. It was something Hawke and Isabela had wanted to do, and Maker they had thought it would be under different circumstances.

For a while after that, they remained on the open sea for as long as possible. Hawke learned that Isabela made a fine captain. She began learning her way around the deck and she helped out in any way she could.

Eventually, Isabela decided they should dock in Rivain. Hawke was shocked of course; she had never expected Isabela to actually want to return to her homeland. But, Isabela said they should get some supplies, and the country was not as affected by the growing tension between the Chantry and the Circle as Kirkwall, Ferelden, and Orlais were. 

They stayed in Rivain for quite some time. Isabela showed her the land, and Hawke found herself falling more in love with the pirate with each excited rambling. 

It wasn’t until Isabela showed Hawke her hometown that Hawke let the words spill from her lips.

“I love you Isabela.”

Isabela looked up at her, but instead of surprise, her face held utter joy.

“I know. I love you too.”

The two kissed fiercely then.

They both knew that despite their initial expectations, this relationship and this love between them was inevitable. 

And sometimes it is the inevitable that can manage to surprise us the most.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
